Just When You Thought It Was All Said and Done
by courderouge2006
Summary: Season 8. Months after Clark was torn down by her message, Lana returns. Not for Clana fans. Slight spoiler, Songfic one shot. "Over You" by Daughtry.


Songfic set to "Over You" by Daughtry. I don't own any of these characters.

--

_**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.**_

Clark shook his head, looking back to the stairs of the loft. He saw the one person he hadn't expected to see again…

Lana.

She smiled. "Well aren't you going to say hello or are you just going to be rude and stare?"

Clark went over to his desk, looking for the screwdriver he had been using to fix a lamp upstairs, searching through the papers and files he had left here for his latest story. "What are you doing here, Lana? You made things pretty clear several months ago."

_**What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

Lana followed him, her cheerful voice faltering just slightly. "Clark… when I recorded that, things were… difficult."

Clark slammed a tool chest drawer shut loudly, pushing the chest back a foot or so. "Difficult? And I had it easy? I mean, finding out that my cousin is trapped in the Phantom Zone, my girlfriend and best friend were trapped in their own minds, my arch enemy was going to find out my secret, and I could possibly be used as a weapon against the Earth, that was a walk in the park for me to go alone."

"Clark you don't know what it was like for me after Fine attacked me."

"AT LEAST I WAS THERE FOR YOU!" Clark screamed, his back to Lana. Turning, he stared her down. "I stood by you, and I never, never turned my back on you."

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

"I was by you the whole time. Every night, every minute of the day I wasn't searching for Lex, or the truth about Veritas, or Kara, I was by your side Lana."

She stepped closer to him, her hand touching his elbow… which he quickly pulled away. "Clark, I couldn't stay here. I needed some time. But I don't think we have to be apart forever, I might have jumped to conclusions in that message. I have to admit, I didn't think you'd actually stay away. I kept waiting for you to come find me."

"You asked me not to."

Lana let out a scoff. "Well that doesn't sound like the way to treat someone you love, Clark."

Finally turning to face her, Clark rubbed a hand over his face, thinking. "You know what? I guess you're right."

_**I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

Clark walked back to the tiller he had brought in to work on. His neighbor had agreed to watch the land for him, but Clark was still adamant about making sure the farm ran efficiently. He took care of the equipment at night and days off, his days reserved for working at the Daily Planet.

Lana walked up to him. "Exactly what do you mean by that Clark? You sound like you think we're just… done."

He didn't even turn around to face her. "Lana I'm not sure we ever really got started."

She grabbed his arm, trying to turn him to face her. "Clark! The message was a mistake. I was hurt and I had to just get away from it all."

"No Lana. That message was the right thing for you to do. It hurt at first. It hurt a lot. And I had a lot of time to think over it after what you did."

_**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.**_

He felt his lips turn into a slight smile, all the pieces finally clicking together in his head. "But it all turned out alright. Things are better now." He glanced up at the loft, noticing his desk and the papers that littered it… and he thought of her.

_**And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**_

Lana studied his face, seeing his smile and the far off look in his eyes. "You… you met someone else, didn't you?"

Clark looked at her finally. Then he turned to look out the door of the barn. Dropping the tool, he started to move. "Lana, I have to go."

She stomped behind him. "To go where? To see her? Who is she Clark?! Some girl you met barhopping around Metropolis again?"

"Lana I don't think you want to throw past relationships in anybody's face, do you?" Clark didn't stop walking as he asked her.

Lana was shocked that he would talk to her that way. "Who is she?!"

He stopped when he hit the driveway, looking back at her. "She's someone who didn't turn her back and leave. She's been there for me, and I never even saw it."

Clark ran over to his truck, pulling the keys out of his pocket. Firing up the engine, he turned the truck into the driveway.

Lana ran up to his window. "If you leave Clark, don't expect me to be here when you get back."

He turned to her, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Shut the barn door for me then, will you?" He took off in a haze of dust and flying gravel. Halfway down the driveway, he stopped. Lana smiled, knowing he had thought it over and was coming back. But Clark just leaned out the window. "That day in the caves, after you got back from Paris… you were right!" He climbed back in, revving the engine as he drove off toward Smallville.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

It struck Clark about halfway to town that he could have just as simply run, but he wasn't about to stop. Playing with the radio stations, he tried to keep his fingers busy, his mind buzzing with thoughts and memories. And with her.

_**I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.**_

Parking on the curb, he was out of the truck before the engine had even shut off totally. Running through the front doors, he hit the steps, taking them two at a time.

_**Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.**_

This building held so many memories of his and Lana's past. When Tina came back as Whitney… working on so many assignments here just to be close to her…

_**Well I got over you.  
I got over you.**_

Coming to the door, he stopped… he had rushed here, but now he was so nervous he was shaking. He reached up to knock on the door, accidentally slipping into super speed and almost putting a hole in the wood. He grimaced, seeing, the dent he put in the door.

But then the door opened… and Clark couldn't hold back his smile.

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

"Lois."


End file.
